1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic recording medium which comprises a non-magnetic support coated with a ferromagnetic powder in the presence of a binder and other optional additives, more particularly, this invention relates to a lubricant for such a magnetic recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic recording media such as magnetic tapes generally comprise a base such as a polyester that is coated with a magnetic composition composed of a mixture of a ferromagnetic powder and a binder and other optional materials. Two important properties of magnetic recording media are high wear resistance and high lubricity.
The conventional way of providing magnetic recording media with high wear resistance and lubricity is to use aliphatic acids, aliphatic acid esters, paraffin waxes, metallic soaps, higher alcohols, aliphatic acid derivatives, fluorine-containing compounds, silicon-containing compounds, boron-containing compounds and abrasives, but these compounds are not completely satisfactory.